


Padawan

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon thinks Xanatos and Obi-Wan should have waited for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padawan

Two apprentices. One former. One current. One on his knees. One with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall.

A low growl. _"Padawan."_

Two apprentices jump. The one on his knees scrambles to his feet while the one against the wall fastens his pants.

"Master, I--"

The master rubs a thumb over his former apprentice's lips. "You didn't wait for me."

"But--"

"You should have waited." He smiles slowly, then turns to the other. "And you should know better."

"Yes, Master."

"Let's go."

Two apprentices share a nervous look. This could be bad.

Or it could be good.

Or both.


End file.
